In contemporary communication systems, transmitter simulcasting is frequently utilized to expand the geographic area in which receivers may receive an information signal. Regrettably, however, by focusing upon simultaneous transmission of the information signals, existing simulcast systems have not fully addressed the effects of differential delay of the received simulcast signals. Differential delay arises when a receiver receives simulcast signals from multiple transmitters that are substantially identical in composition, but are shifted (in time) with respect to one another. As communication systems employ higher data rates to maximize information throughput, the acceptable differential delay between signals received from multiple transmitters is reduced and tolerance to timing error minimized. Accordingly, a need exists to compensate for differential delay effects in a simulcast communication system without unduly impeding information throughput.